


The Store

by AWomanOfLetters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Monsters, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWomanOfLetters/pseuds/AWomanOfLetters
Summary: A trip to the local big-box store turns very bad for Dean.  Just a quick little Halloween treat.





	

When Dean stepped past the Walmart greeter, _something_ changed. He turned to look back. The greeter, the wide doors to the outside shimmered like a mirage for a moment. He blinked, shook his head, and everything steadied again.

"Hunh." He shrugged, turned again, and strode forward, turning to follow the overhead signs to the food section. The floor was sticky.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..."

A long, drawn-out, quiet sighing sound, almost like an inhale, swirled around him.

The array of produce that heralded the beginning of the foods section beckoned to him. He moved forward.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

This sounded like an exhale, just at the edge of hearing, barely audible. A warm, stale-smelling breeze accompanied it, swirling in the opposite direction, ruffling his hair, stroking his cheek. It felt unpleasantly like a moist hand. He wrinkled his nose and stopped for a moment.

_Jesus. If it stinks like this, is the fresh food going to be any good?_

But the fruits ahead of him looked fine, and Sam had been precise with what he wanted for his morning smoothies. Dean sighed, shrugged, and circled the display of bananas, looking for a bunch that had the perfect blush of yellow. The last time he had gone shopping he had brought back green bananas and Sam had been bitchy for a week.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..."

This time, the sighing inhale was accompanied by a stronger breeze, and the ceiling, seen in his peripheral vision, seemed to bow upward in time with the sound. The same odd visual effect made the deli counter and the tall veggie display bow away from him.

_Hah. The Walmart is breathing!_

He grinned at the thought, then crowed wordlessly at the sight of bright yellow bananas peeping out at him. He grabbed the bunch.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

This time the exhale was strong and loud, and stank of rot. He coughed at the dank stench. The walls, ceiling, and floor bowed inward. He realized his fingers had sunk _into_ the bananas, and that they were resisting his pull, attached to the display by a bland, flesh-colored band that stretched like taffy as he pulled, getting thinner.

His fingers burned. He dropped the bananas, shook his hand, and stared at it. The skin was bright red; as he watched, parts of his skin started to bubble.

_Not good._

He swiveled on his heels to head back out, get away, but stopped as he realized the door was gone, the store had shrunk, his feet were sinking into the floor, and the displays were oozing toward him. The shoes on his feet smoked, and he felt a pinprick of burning on his left toes.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..."

_Eaten by a monster camouflaged as a Walmart...this sucks..._

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

He twisted every which way, desperately looking for an opening, a way out, and watched as the "room" around him shrank inwards. The floors were running with liquid now, and the stench was overpowering. The lettuce, kale, bananas, deli counter and meats, all drooped, colors bleaching out, until he was surrounded by smooth, pulsing, glistening pinkish flesh that oozed inexorably closer.

His hand and feet pulsed with flaming pain, and a quick glance at the hand showed blood seeping from the deepening wounds left by the "banana".

_Ah, shit..._

As the walls closed in, all that was left was pain, and a faint hope that Sam and Cas would figure out what this thing was and find a way to kill it.


End file.
